


Distraction

by o0BlackSand0o



Series: Distraction [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0BlackSand0o/pseuds/o0BlackSand0o
Summary: Soi Fon was distracted in her battle in Fade to Black, something that never happens... so what did it?





	Distraction

They were the wrong type of thoughts to have in the middle of a battle. She had looked down for a moment to survey the area when she had seen it, or more him. It had shocked her, seeing him acting so serious, studying the enemy to find a weakness and the perfect time to strike.

 

She landed on the wall of the creature they were fighting, intending to jump off but she hesitated, mesmerised by the transformation, and one thought entered her mind.

 

_He’s extremely handsome!_

 

One of the snake like creatures they had been fighting erupted from underneath her, taking her by surprise. She watched as it opened its mouth, knowing there was no way to defend herself. Shunko would not save her in this situation and she had no time to draw her sword. Darkness engulfed her as her name rang through the air.

 

“SOI FON!”

 

She only had to dodge the teeth and tongue for a moment before the creature was split in two and she was falling through the air. As the wind gusted passed her she berated herself. That could have been her last thought, and it had to be about him. She couldn’t have thought something of the greatness of Lady Yoruichi, or of her own accomplishments. Hell, if the thought had to be about him, she would have happily settled for something along the lines of how incompetent he was, or, the most appealing: he’s dead.

 

No, instead she risked her last thought being one that praised his looks... and she begrudgingly admitted to herself, his body.

 

Soi Fon landed in the arms of Lady Yoruichi, who saved her from a painful and possible fatal landing. Shame crawled at her insides as she looked at the woman she considered her sensei. “Lady Yoruichi,” she asked softly. “My deepest apologies, Lady Yoruichi, I was... distracted.” She looked away and blushed, thinking of exactly what distracted her.

 

She could hear his zanpakuto in the background, screaming out like fireworks as they were shot into the air. He was fighting so fiercely, shooting lines of red into the sky to obliterate their enemies. Admittedly, when he had first appeared, taking her men down with great ease, she had been highly impressed, but once she saw his face, hatred had leaked into her system as it always did.

 

The sound of her sensei’s laughing brought her back to her surroundings. She gave a small smile to Lady Yoruichi, though she wasn’t sure why the older woman was laughing. She certainly hoped that the high noble didn’t know where her thoughts went.

 

“Don’t sweat it.”

 

She was put back on her feet and they both quickly rejoined the fight, Soi Fon pushing her thoughts away. No matter how far she pushed them though, she could not stop more from creeping in as she admired his fighting skill. When Lady Yoruichi first suggested him for captaincy, she had thought him wrong for the job, but he was proving her wrong now, even if it took him around one hundred years.  
/ / / / / / /  


The battle had calmed, the enemy having been destroyed. They were giving orders to have the Seireitei put back together. Truthfully she couldn’t tell who did more damage, the enemy or Kenpachi when he went on his rampage. Either way, they yet again had to rebuild though once the shinigami of lower rank started on that, the captains were free to see to their injured subordinates or go off and tend to their own wounds.

 

Soi Fon and Lady Yoruichi found themselves in the thankfully unharmed Squad Two barracks, sitting together having some tea, which thankfully calmed Soi Fon’s nerves. She kept replaying the moment the snake closed its mouth around her. This repeated memory reminded the short woman of one fact: she had yet to thank her sensei for saving her.

 

“Lady Yoruichi,” she spoke, her voice not retaining the strength it usually held. She waited for the noble to look up from her tea, where she had been repeatedly dipping a biscuit into it, waiting until it was near breaking point because of the liquid. When she raised her yellow eyes to the woman she saw as a little sister it broke, falling into the cup with a dull plunk. “Thank you, for saving me. You should have not had to. You trained me better than that.”

 

Lady Yoruichi gave her a confused look for a moment, not noticing that her biscuit had broken off for she raised it to her lips. After putting it in her mouth only to discover the tea soaked part that she liked was missing, she looked at Soi Fon and laughed, not because of the biscuit, but for what the young captain said. “I didn’t save you, Little Bee.”

 

“You... you didn’t?” Soi Fon stammered in shock. “Who did?”

 

“Kisuke,” Lady Yoruichi answered calmly, dipping what was left of her biscuit in her tea.

 

At the name, Soi Fon turned red in the face, though out of embarrassment, anger or something else she wasn’t sure. An odd feeling appeared in her chest, like a balloon was being inflated in her chest cavity. She had only felt it once before, when she had followed Urahara when he went to deal with some people he had been tracking down. She had gone to make sure he made it to the captain’s exam on time and didn’t sully Lady Yoruichi’s or Squad Two’s good name. When he had walked into the hut by himself to verse the powerful foe, she had felt that exact feeling once realising he was the victor.

 

“Oh,” she managed to say around the tightness in her throat.

 

“He’s the one who deserves the thanks,” Lady Yoruichi went on, either not noticing the uncomfortable feelings the captain was suffering, or enjoying the fact that she could heighten it... it very well could have been the latter. “If he hadn’t been watching, I would have lost my Little Bee.”

 

Soi Fon gave a mute nod, hoping Lady Yoruichi didn’t notice the stiffness to her neck.

 

They sat in silence for a minute, drinking the tea that was slowly going cold, before Lady Yoruichi piped up cheerfully, “Speaking of Kisuke, here he comes now.”

 

The black haired assassin whipped around, spilling some of her tea on the ground, only to see the blond man that had caused her a near fatal distraction earlier that day.

 

He was walking towards them calmly, still wearing the captain’s haori for Squad Twelve, something that made Soi Fon frown and scoff. He was looking at the ground, with a pensive, almost sad look upon his face, but once he spotted the two women looking at him, he smiled widely and waved in the idiotic manner that he was known for.

 

“Hello, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, how are you two lovely ladies doing?” he asked joyfully as he reached the open doorframe.

 

“Kisuke,” Lady Yoruichi replied with amusement.

 

“Urahara,” Soi Fon tried to ground out in her usual hostile voice. Unfortunately it didn’t quite work, but the two seemed not to take much notice of it. She found she couldn’t look at him, which made her furious at herself. He was a lowlife, sloth of a man who could take very little serious, yet she found her face going warm if she made eye contact. How pathetic!

 

“I hope neither of you are injured,” the man went on, sitting down with them without an invite.

 

“No, we’re both fine,” Lady Yoruichi assured. “Luckily my Little bee isn’t hurt.”

 

Feeling Lady Yoruichi’s friendly gaze, Soi Fon raised her head, letting the other woman’s words register in her mind before she cleared her throat and looked towards Urahara, pretending to look at his eyes but actually looking at his forehead, which was covered in messy blond hair. “Um, yes, thank you, Urahara, for saving me.”

 

Urahara looked stunned for a moment, since it was perhaps the first kind thing the short woman had said to him before he smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head. “I couldn’t let you die, it would be a tragedy.”

 

She tried to fight the heat she felt raising up her neck and onto her cheeks. Instead she shifted uncomfortably and sat her tea down, looking at the ex-captain of Squad Two. “Lady Yoruichi, I am going to check on my men’s recovery. Please excuse me.” She got up and left without waiting for a reply.

 

The two friends watched her retreating back before looking at each other. “Did I do something wrong?” Urahara asked, frowning in confusion.

 

A grin spread across Yoruichi’s face at the question. “No,” she answered simply, making Urahara cock his head to the side, clearly not finding that answer to his curious mind’s liking. It wasn’t her fault he didn’t get it, she had told him before, he just believed Soi Fon when she denied it. Though Soi Fon had believed it herself, which had made her convincing.


End file.
